megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Force Armor
Honestly, is the Fourth Armor in X5 really made by Alia? I just don't believe that. I thought it was a leftover from X4, as the Falcon Armor is to X6. Is there any media that proves this? If not, it should be removed. Fourth vs Force OK, lets bring this up again, shall we? After some unrelated research, "force" is not a mistranslation, where did the idea come from that it is in the first place (despite it being popular opinion, belief, or misunderstanding)? Any facts or solid references? Yes, things can get mistranslated during localization, but not always. This script, フォース (fōsu), does translate to the word "force" in Japanese.http://jisho.org/words?jap=%E3%83%95%E3%82%A9%E3%83%BC%E3%82%B9&eng=&dict=edict The same script also seems to be used to write the name for the FORTH programming language in Japanese. Maybe that's where some of the confusion comes from? Also, if you look at other action games, manga and anime, フォース (fōsu) is commonly used in attack, skill, and ability names for the word "force". I guess here for example: http://wikimon.net/War_Greymon_X-Antibody; but really several pages on this wiki could work as an example as well. Breaking the script up, if you knock one symbol off the end you get the word, フォー (fō) as in "fore" (in this case), with the ス (su) adding the "ce". Now, it is possible to get the word "fourth" from フォー (fō) by adding the proper symbol / suffix to the end (I'm not sure what that would be right now). But, that of course would also change the "spelling" (and possibly the pronunciation to a degree), and using the official website as a reference to see if our katakana is correct, that would be wrong. Yes, it is the "fourth armor" of the X series, and yes it did not have a known name initially, but the decision was made to reuse it and thus it was given one for its reappearance in X5. -- Udana 02:18, February 6, 2011 (UTC) ''edit: 11:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC)'' Alia Repliroid engineering reseaarcher. Her knowledge reguarding repliroids is top class, and she can design all types of repliroids and mechaniroids. Possessing a high-speed CPU, she excells in program analysis and instantaneous data processing. Because of this she was pulled from her job as a researcher in order to become a supporter for the Hunters. Analyzing the data for X's disposed armor, she was able to create a duplicate. Because the original materials were over 100 years old, they could not be completely analyzed and it was impossible to recreate the armor perfectly. Because it was based on the 4th armor that X acquired, it was named the Fourth Armor. From the Rockman X5 Collected Sourcebook Jesus, there's your FOURTH armor. :I've never heard of this sourcebook and searching doesn't turn up anything, you need to provide a source link or scan for that text to support your argument; and, also some sourcebook tend to contradict and mislead. The game and official website for Rockman X5 name it the Force Armor, this is not a mistranslation nor a misunderstanding of the katakana, and therefore this is the name this article will be using. "Fourth" and "force" are two different words in Japanese, they may be pronounced the same, but they are spelled / written differently and thus have different meanings depending on the context (read or reread my explanation above). Also, sign your post. -- Udana 20:58, February 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Its from a collection of translated X5 sourcebook information. ::http://web.archive.org/web/20040603093836/megaman.retrofaction.com/mmx/resources/x5sb1.txt ::-Flame :::Thank you, I had started translating Alia's profile on the X5 site and from what I see it also translates to what has been posted above. After doing some more research, フォース (fōsu) used in that context could be the word "fourth" without a change in the script used. I apologize for being stubborn, but I like to "know" if something posted is true. -- Udana 00:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC)